The new big four
by dragonfreakgirl99
Summary: The old guardians have gone now the new guardians have no choice but to fight in the war that is just ahead. But are they ready for the fight? (yes i am back)
1. Chapter 1

The New big four

The Newbig four

My name is Jack Frost, I am the last of the guardians. When me and the other guardians thought pitch, the nightmare king was gone for good. Well he was but he came out of the blue and killed the guardians. He got power of fear again and this time succeeded. So I am alone for the rest of my life. And all I have that remains me of the lost guardians are bunny's boomerang and some of his eggs, it reminds me of all of the pranks I pulled on him but now I don't find it fun any more, North's snow globes… this reminds me of when I first came a guardian and how I meet everyone and was able to be seen. Tooth's memory box that helped me realise I was a guardian. And I'll miss tooth I know she liked me and I liked her too but now my secret will never be told. And all I have of Sandy is some left over dream sand. Which I keep in a container and when I see fear on the globe I fly to them and give them the dream sand and help them sleep easier. And I miss Sandy's sweet smile, when he tries to talk to us he has to use an elf's bell to get our attention. I wish I have heard Sandy's voice at least once.  
Since I am the last I have to try and keep children believing. I do everything that the other guardians did. Or at least I tried.  
I have taught Phil how to drive the sleigh so he is able to deliver the presents, I have taught baby tooth how to control the other fairies. And I do bunny's and sandy's job.

While I was so caught in my own thought I see three portals appearing. And then I see three kids come out of the portals. A boy with brown hair and green eyes and beside him is a dragon. Then there was a girl with long blonde hair who seemed to be frighten and holding out her pan in every direction like a sword holding a defence mode and then there what looks like a Scottish girl, she had fiery red, curly hair, no fizzy hair. And pointing a arrow at me with no fear. I was confused.  
"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" i asked. "I don't know. All i can remember is a creature grabbed onto me and thrown me into this wired magic thing and now i am hear." Said the Scottish girl. i look at the other to the dragon looks like its giving me a death threat and protecting the boy, i then see the blonde girl finally put her pan down, feeling comfortable around me now and the other people. "So, what are your names?" I asked. They all said there names, there was Hiccup, the dragon rider of berk, there was Rapunzle the girl with the longest hair in the word and then their was Merida the best archer ever. And they all know me now.  
I then realised MIM was talking to me. _"jack, these people are the new guardians and they will help you fight Pitch. Cause the war hasjust started... so make sure you train them and get them strong and i'll help as much as i can." _said MIM. "OK. do you guys have any powers, strengths that i should know?" I ask them. "I don't have any powers or anything but i am able to fly my dragon, toothless and make tools and weapons easily." Hiccup told me. "Aye can just shoot these arrows and make a fine bullseye." Merida told me. Then i turned to Rapunzle. "Do you have any powers, strengths?" I ask her gently. "Ummm, i am not aloud to tell you." She told me. Then i got a bit confused. "OK, when your ready tell us, because i really need to teach you guys how to fight and all cause there a war ahead of us and you three are one of the guardians to protect children." I tell them. And they all had frighten faces.  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
A/N: let me know if you guys like my story and what you will like in the next chapter. um... yeah and i am still figuring out what i should do for the others for their centres and i am also thinking they should have powers. Let me know on what you they think should have. And yeah i'll update next week or whenever i can. Bye 3


	2. Chapter 2

The new big four

"What do you mean there is a war?" Hiccup asked. "Um, the nightmare king, bogeyman which is also manly known as Pitch Black. His starting a war of fear." I told them. They all looked freaked out. I then look at the globe all the lights were flickering. I got a bit worried, I flew up to the globe and looked at all of the lights dying. I still see Jamie's light glowing. At least he is still safe I thought. "What is up with the lights?" Merida said. "The lights are the children that believe in the guardians, and when the light dies it means they have stopped. And all of the fear Pitch gives them; they are giving up hope and stop believing in the guardians.

"So where are the guardians?" Merida asks. I looked at her with sad eyes. I float down back to their level. "Dead." I said simply. They all looked at me with sorry eyes. "I'm the last… but it has seemed that MIM has chosen you three as the new guardians." I tell them. "What!" they all shouted. I look at them confused.

"I don't want to be a guardian. I have a life back in berk, I have a girlfriend." Hiccup told me. "Life? Are you all mortal?" I asked. They all nodded there heads. "_oh great!" _I thought. I then rubbed my forehead in frustration. "Jack, why did you ask that question?" Rapunzel asked. "Um… that is a bit private." I tell her.

She nodded. Then there was a bit of an awkward silence and since I hat them I broke it. "I understand that you guys don't want to be a guardian yet, with all of the responsibility with the children and all, it gets easier and I understand you all have lives to live with, even I don't understand how mortals can be guardians. I just didn't know it, until now. But, I can't defeat Pitch on my own. Cos, what MIM just told me, he has backup this time and it has something to do with you past or present." I tell them.

"What… kind of backup does he have?" Merida asked. "I don't know yet. Sorry. And I understand now why MIM brought you here… to protect you from them. But, I'm not so sure about you home." I said. Then they all looked more nervous than before. Okay that properly wasn't the best move. "Then I need to get home just to let my family know so I can prepare them." Merida said. "Well okay then we can have an hour at each of your places for you to prepare your families and friends. Then it will be time to train and find your centres." I tell them. Once again they all had a confused look on their faces. "What do you mean, finding our centres?" Rapunzel asked. "Ok this is going to be hard to explain." I told them.

"A centre is what you feel in your heart. What um… for example my centre is fun. That story relates to my past. I am able to turn someone grumpy and turn them into a fun person to be around with. So what I am trying to say is that your centre is what you do most." I say. "But you'll find it later. When it feels right to you. So whose place are we going first?" I asked. Rapunzel putted her hand up. "I'll like to check up on my place first." She said. We all agreed. I then took out a snow globe from my pocket, and threw it on the ground and then popped out a portal. "Oh no, I am not going through that again." Hiccup complained. "It's that fastest way there." I told him. I then turned around, I thought I saw a shadow but I ignored it. "See you guys at the other end." I say and hopped into the portal and I could hear them all jumping in after me. We are now going to a new world….

_Be safe Jamie, see you soon…_

-pitch's pov-

I had just listened to Jack and his new friends and their plan. So they are going to go to Rapunzel place first. I then looked at my partner. "They are going back to place… say hi to jack for me dear." I tell them.

END OF CHAPTER

a/n: Hey guys, hoped you guys like the chapter. So what do you guys think of Rapunzel, Hiccup and Merida's centres to be. And I hope you guys continue to read my story. Love ya.


End file.
